


Bajo el traje

by KiraH69



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Injured Peter Parker, Insensitive Tony Stark, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Iron-man y Deadpool descubren el secreto de Spider-man, uno mayor que su propia identidad, pero la reacción de cada uno será muy diferente.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo villano apareció en Nueva York. El tipo se hacía llamar Pingüino y llevaba un paraguas que utilizaba de ametralladora con cuchillas en los extremos de las varillas. Sip, justo como el villano de los cómics de esa rata voladora que se había vuelto tan famosa (Tony solo los conocía porque le habían dicho que se parecía a él y los había investigado por si tenía que denunciar a los creadores; pero no, él era mucho más carismático que ese siniestro tipo de negro. Y podía volar).

Spider-man, el nuevo superhéroe de barrio que había aparecido, ya estaba allí. Había recibido algunos informes sobre su trabajo y, aunque solo se enfrentara a criminales menores, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo a la hora de reducir la delincuencia. Sin embargo, este criminal era más violento y peligroso de lo que el hombre-araña solía enfrentar y Tony ya estaba en el aire probando un nuevo traje así que no le costaba nada pasarse a salvar el día.

Cuando llegó, las cosas estaban un poco peor de lo que esperaba. Spider-man estaba claramente herido, su sudadera azul y roja tenía manchas oscuras en el hombro y el costado. Le resultaba difícil mantenerse erguido y levantar el brazo derecho. Pudo oírle exclamar «Iron-man» cuando se plantó frente a él.

—Hey, amigo arácnido, ¿necesitas una mano? ¿O pata?

—Uh, gracias, señor Iron-man.

¿Señor Iron-man? ¿Qué edad tenía ese chico? Sacudió mentalmente la cabeza, no era el momento, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él cuando un psicópata en cosplay no estuviera atacando la ciudad. No era tan difícil como parecía, Pingüino podía cortar la tela de araña con las afiladas cuchillas de su paraguas y la tela era lo bastante resistente como para detener las balas de la policía, pero no era suficiente para detener la potencia de fuego de su traje. Le llevó algo de tiempo porque el psicópata parecía de la mentalidad de vencer o morir, pero al final la ambulancia se lo llevó herido de gravedad.

Cuando terminó, aterrizó frente a Spider-man en una de las azoteas. Colocó las manos en las caderas y lo observó con detenimiento. Era algo más bajo que él y, sobre todo, realmente delgado. Sus hombros (uno de ellos herido de bala) eran estrechos, al igual que... bueno, realmente todo. Tenía la constitución de un adolescente que aún no se había desarrollado del todo. ¡Era un crío!

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar—le dijo con tono serio—, pero primero tienen que mirarte eso. Te llevaré a la torre.

—Ah, um, puedo-

—No es una pregunta.

Se acercó a él y lo levantó con un brazo bajo sus rodillas y una mano en su espalda, intentando evitar tocar las heridas que empapaban de sangre su sudadera. El chico parecía demasiado atónito como para oponerse.

—JARVIS, dile a Bruce que espere en la enfermería—le pidió antes de despegar.

Cuando llegó a la torre bajó directamente a la enfermería y Bruce ya estaba allí preparando instrumental. Dejó al chico en la camilla y se quitó el traje.

—Vas a dejar que el doctor te cierre esos agujeros—le ordenó, señalándolo con un dedo—, y después hablaremos de qué hace un crío pelando contra psicópatas en las calles de Nueva York.

El chico bajó la cabeza y Tony confió en que eso fuera suficiente para que no se escapara antes de hablar con él. Por si acaso, no se fue muy lejos. Comprobó que se estaban ocupando correctamente de Pingüino y revisó los datos de la prueba de su nuevo traje. La idea era probar su vuelo, pero gracias a la pelea tenía más datos útiles. Cuando JARVIS le avisó de que Bruce estaba terminando, entró de nuevo en la enfermería.

Spider-man estaba sentado en la camilla, la sudadera manchada de sangre a sus pies y... Tenía pechos. Tenía pechos (cubiertos por un top blanco sin forma) y esa cara era definitivamente de una chica aunque llevara un peinado de chico.

—Santo Dios, eres una mujer.

Spider... ¿woman? ¿girl? levantó la cabeza y le miró con ojos como platos en una expresión aterrada.

—Hey, hey, está bien, me parece genial que las mujeres sean superheroínas. Debería de haber más. En serio, tendrías que conocer a Natasha, es más aterradora que cualquier superhéroe, realmente no querrías tenerla como enemiga.

—¡Tony!—exclamó Bruce con tono de regañina interrumpiendo su alegato.

—¡¿Qué?!—Tony miró a uno y a otro confuso. ¿Por qué le estaban mirando como si acabara de patear a un cachorrito?

La araña se encogió, cubriéndose el pecho con ambos brazos y con la cabeza gacha.

—Tony, este es _Peter—_ le informó Bruce con tono intencionado y cuando pareció no entenderlo le miró como si fuera un poco lento (su CI no decía lo mismo, muchas gracias).

Hasta que al fin lo comprendió.

—Oh. ¡Oooh! Ah, yo- Lo siento, no era mi... intención—se aclaró la garganta y durante casi un minuto hubo un silencio algo incómodo, el chico aún encogido sobre sí mismo—. Encantado de conocerte, Peter. Sé que has estado haciendo un buen trabajo deteniendo a los delincuentes de Nueva York, ¿pero no eres un poco joven para andar peleando con tipos armados hasta los dientes? ¿Cuántos años tienes exactamente?

—Uh, ¿dieciocho?—contestó con tono de pregunta.

—Peter Parker, dieciséis años—intervino JARVIS.

Peter se encogió como si le hubieran gritado y Tony frunció el ceño.

—Y llevas haciendo esto aproximadamente un año, es decir, desde los quince. Definitivamente demasiado joven.

—Empecé en cuando conseguí mis poderes, no podía quedarme quieto cuando hay gente a la que puedo ayudar—explicó a toda velocidad. Había algo de miedo en su rostro y parecía ansioso por hacerse entender.

Tony suspiró y se pasó la mano por sus cabellos en punta.

—No voy a intentar convencerte de que lo dejes porque tengo la sensación de que eres un cabezota.

—Igual que él—intervino Bruce y Tony le lanzó una mirada que no le afectó en absoluto.

—Pero sí que voy a asegurarme de que tengas un traje decente—cogió con un par de dedos la sudadera y la observó arrugando la nariz—. Además, nos tendrás en marcación rápida por si algún día necesitas ayuda con otro psicópata de cómic. Y nos llamarás—le advirtió con mirada seria, señalándolo con la sudadera en la mano.

—Sí, señor Stark.

—Y no me llames señor, viniendo de alguien tan joven me haces sentir un viejo—Bruce tosió cubriéndose la boca con una mano y Tony lo ignoró—. Me quedo la sudadera para el diseño del traje. Te prestaré una limpia.

—Um, seño- uh, ¿Stark?—vaciló.

—Solo Tony, por favor.

—T-Tony—se le veía claramente incómodo llamándolo por su nombre—. Sobre el traje... No es necesario.

—Tampoco es discutible.

Peter se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza, intentando ocultarla en sus brazos aún cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Estoy seguro de que Tony puede conseguir que disimule las partes que no quieres que se noten—le aseguró Bruce con una mano en su hombro con cuidado de no tocar su herida.

Peter levantó la cabeza y miró a Tony con los labios apretados y demasiada esperanza en sus ojos. Supo desde ese momento que no iba a poder negarle nada a ese chico.

—Por supuesto, me aseguraré de que el traje sea apropiado. Y si necesitas cualquier otra cosa solo dímelo y te lo conseguiré—se dio la vuelta, pensando ya en cómo sería el diseño del traje—. Oh, y cuando te encuentres mejor podemos hablar de esas redes que lanzas, estoy muy interesado en eso.

—Sí, se- Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

El encuentro con Tony Stark había sido un poco (bastante) aterrador por múltiples razones. Era la primera vez que le disparaban o, mejor dicho, la primera vez que le alcanzaban con una (tres) balas. Una de ellas había atravesado su hombro de lado a lado, por suerte evitando el hueso por completo, las otras dos tan solo habían rozado la piel en el costado derecho a la altura de la última costilla y de la cadera, aunque escocía como demonios. La parte más aterradora de todas, sin embargo, había sido cuando Tony había exclamado «eres una mujer». Si Peter hubiera estado solo, habría saltado por la ventana y se habría marchado a casa incluso desnudo. La única razón por la que no lo hizo fue porque Bruce estaba allí. «¿Cómo debería dirigirme a ti?» fue lo primero que le preguntó cuando se quitó la máscara y no hizo más preguntas sobre el tema. Aun así, las palabras de Tony habían sido aterradoras, ecos de muchas de sus pesadillas. Habían dolido en lo más profundo. Por suerte, todo había terminado bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora esperaba un traje nuevo, seguramente mucho mejor que sus baratas sudaderas, aunque por ahora tendría que seguir con su ropa personalizada a mano.

Bruce le había pedido que se abstuviera de pelear hasta que se le curaran las heridas, pero Peter tan solo pudo aguantar la primera noche. Al día siguiente ya estaba patrullando las calles, aunque lo hizo de paisano, el traje en la mochila sobre su hombro bueno. No era buena idea columpiarse de un edificio a otro con una treintena de puntos en su costado. Su factor de curación era superior al de un humano normal, pero calculaba que aún le llevaría unos cinco días cerrar el agujero de bala que atravesaba su hombro. Solo esperaba que no hubiera ningún gran crimen hasta que estuviera en mejor forma.

Tan pronto como pensó esto, escuchó una alarma a un par de calles de donde se encontraba. Levantó automáticamente el brazo para lanzar una red, pero por suerte recordó que aún iba de Peter Parker. Echó a correr y tan pronto como encontró un lugar oscuro en un callejón se quitó la ropa y se puso el chándal azul y rojo. No era una de sus mejores obras, pero esperaba no tener que utilizarlo por mucho tiempo.

No tardó en aparecer en la esquina de la tienda de móviles que estaban atracando. Podía ver tres hombres, uno en la puerta apuntando con una pistola a su alrededor y otros dos recolectando su botín en el interior. Supuso que habría un cuarto hombre sentado en algún coche cercano listo para llevarlos. Lo que más le preocupaba era la dependienta acurrucada en un rincón de la tienda y no sabía si había alguien más en la parte de atrás. Cuando se presentó ante los delincuentes, las cosas fueron de mal en peor muy rápidamente. Intentó proteger a la dependienta que habían tomado como rehén, pero el estrecho espacio se lo complicó. Escuchó un disparo y protegió con su cuerpo a la mujer. Esperaba el ardiente dolor ya conocido de un balazo, pero no llegó.

—Si necesitáis un móvil yo conozco una tienda de segunda mano donde los venden muy baratos. Confiad en mí, destrozo los míos en menos de una semana—escuchó a un hombre fuera de la tienda.

La atención de los delincuentes se centró en él. Aprovechó el momento para llevar a la mujer a la parte de atrás. Se escucharon cuatro disparos más y para cuando salió los tres ladrones estaban en el suelo, sus cabezas agujereadas. Vio una sombra roja desaparecer por la esquina y de repente la policía estaba frente a la tienda. Apenas fue capaz de escapar elevándose hacia un rascacielos antes de que se pusieran a dispararlo. Cuando llegó a la azotea donde había dejado su mochila sintió una punzada atravesar su hombro. No le hacía falta mirar para saber que la sudadera estaría empapada de sangre.

Se apoyó contra la pared de la salida a la azotea y se sentó en el suelo. Se quitó la sudadera con cuidado, arrugando el gesto ante el dolor que se extendía por su costado y su hombro. Sip, mucha sangre, se le había saltado más de un punto. Siseó al tocarse la piel alrededor de los puntos en la parte frontal.

—Hey, el superboy de la tienda, ¿verdad?—exclamó una voz repentina. Peter se quedó congelado—. ¡Woh! ¡Tienes tetas!

Ahí estaba, de nuevo. Sus latidos se aceleraron, no podía respirar. Sabía que su rostro debía de reflejar puro terror y, aunque no pudiera verlo gracias a la máscara, de algún modo se dio cuenta porque el hombre levantó las manos y dio un paso atrás.

—Wah, está bien, chico. Muchos tíos tienen tetas. Conozco a un tipo que tiene unas tetas enooormes—exageró (o quizá no) extendiendo sus brazos en un círculo todo lo que eran de largos—. Su culo también es colosal y está duro como una piedra. O como el acero más bien, ya que es de acero. Todo él. ¿Te lo imaginas?—preguntó, señalando con ambos índices a su entrepierna con las rodillas flexionadas.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Peter, aprovechando el segundo que había dejado de hablar.

—Oh, sí. Soy Deadpool; DP o Pool para los amigos. Mercenario bocazas a tu servicio—se presentó con una exagerada reverencia—. Aunque tú puedes llamarme como quieras. Spidey-boy, ¿verdad? Acabo de llegar a la ciudad pero ya he leído lo que ponen de ti en algunos periódicos. Son unos auténticos capullos. Una palabra tuya y me ocupo de ellos. ¿Qué me dices?

Peter se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto. ¿Es que nunca se callaba? Al menos había conseguido olvidarse de que estaba medio desnudo delante de un desconocido (dos veces en dos días, vaya récord).

—¿Todo bien ahí? Eso es un montón de sangre—comentó con algo de preocupación en su voz (y en su máscara, lo cual era sorprendente).

—Uh... Sí... Se me han saltado unos puntos, pero está bien. Iré a que me los cosan de nuevo. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo?—preguntó inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

—No pude verlo, pero... ¿te dispararon?

—Oh, sí, pero ya no está, ¿ves?—metió el dedo por un agujero en la chaqueta el traje, en la zona del vientre. Salió con algo de sangre seca, pero no pareció molestarle—. Tendré que parchear de nuevo el traje, pero por lo demás estoy como nuevo. ¿Necesitas que te lleven? Puedo llevarte, pero solo a cambio de que la próxima vez me lleves tú. Columpiarse por los rascacielos con redes que salen de tu culo tiene que ser alucinante.

—¡No salen de mi culo!—exclamó con una voz demasiado aguda.

—¿Seguro?—preguntó con expresión confusa.

—¡Seguro!

—Pero las arañas sacan sus hilos del culo.

—¡No soy una araña! Soy Spider-man, pero no soy una araña. Mis redes las fabrico en- en- en un laboratorio—decirle que lo hacía en su habitación quedaría un poco ridículo—. Y definitivamente no hay fluidos corporales de por medio.

—Mm... Lástima—musitó pensativo y entonces se encogió de hombros y sonrió (en serio, ¿cómo hacía eso con la máscara?)—. Seguiré pensando que salen de tu culo, es más conveniente para mis fantasías—y ante eso Peter no tenía nada que replicar, no podía más que mirarle con la boca abierta—. ¿Te llevo entonces?

Tardó un momento en reaccionar, aún estaba asimilando aquella extraña conversación. Sacudió la cabeza antes de ser capaz de hablar.

—N-no, puedo ir solo, gracias.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos por ahí, Spidey-boy—Deadpool tocó su cinturón y de repente desapareció. Así, sin más, sin mover un pie.

—Pero qué...

Peter se quedó por un momento mirando al lugar donde segundos antes había estado el mercenario. Suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared con la cabeza hacia atrás. Si el encuentro con Stark había sido aterrador, este había sido el encuentro más bizarro de su vida.

  
  


  
  


Bruce le echó la bronca por no haberle hecho caso, pero Stark estaba demasiado ocupado con el traje o alguno de sus inventos así que al final no fue tan malo. Lo que más le disgustaba era que tal vez retrasaría un día o dos su curación, aunque ahora era más fácil obedecer y quedarse en casa sabiendo que había alguien nuevo protegiendo la ciudad de los criminales menores (no iba a llamarlo superhéroe porque todavía recordaba los cuerpos de aquellos hombres en el suelo de la tienda. Era algo de lo que tendría que hablar con Deadpool).

Volvió a las calles tan pronto como ya no hubo peligro de que la herida se abriera y esta vez con un traje nuevo. Era ajustado, casi una segunda piel, pero de algún modo disimulaba más sus pechos que los tops que normalmente llevaba (lo que no era difícil porque no podía permitirse un _binder_ de verdad) y también le proporcionaba algo de forma ahí abajo, solo lo justo para insinuar. El silbido de Deadpool cuando lo vio le hizo ruborizarse hasta las orejas (sus obscenos comentarios a lo largo de toda la pelea, aún más). No iba a decirle que parara porque (y esto tampoco iba a admitirlo) le gustaba oírlo, pero sí que tenían otra cosa de la que hablar.

—No puedes seguir matando—le dijo plantado frente a él con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

Este era el segundo día que peleaban juntos sin contar el atraco a la tienda de móviles y el segundo día que tenía que evitar que matara a alguien. Era el doble de difícil enfrentarse a los delincuentes cuando tenía que vigilar también al mercenario (y ahora sabía que ese no era solo un apodo).

—Ese es mi trabajo, Spidey—respondió con expresión confusa.

—No es cierto. Sé cuál es tu trabajo y no me gusta, pero aun así esto no es lo mismo. Nadie te está pagando por matar a esas personas. Estamos aquí para proteger a la gente, incluidos los delincuentes. Nosotros no... no podemos ser juez, jurado y verdugo, ¿vale? Nuestro deber es detenerlos y entregarlos a la ley para que puedan tener otra oportunidad.

Deadpool resopló y se reclinó contra el muro de la azotea con los brazos extendidos como si estuviera en un sofá.

—¿Otra oportunidad? En cuanto salgan de la cárcel, si es que entran, volverán a delinquir sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Tal vez. O tal vez alguno de ellos, uno solo de ellos consiga un trabajo, una familia y sea un buen ciudadano. Si eso sucede habrá merecido la pena—le explicó con vehemencia, moviendo los brazos como loco en su intento de que lo comprendiera.

—Eres un idealista—comentó Deadpool, inclinando la cabeza a un lado. No parecía afectado en lo más mínimo.

Peter suspiró y se sentó en el suelo frente a él. Estaba cansado, estresado. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza, pero el efecto no era el mismo si no podía tirarse del pelo con la máscara.

—Tendrás que irte—murmuró con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo permitir que mates a nadie, no puedo. Y tampoco puedo seguir evitando que lo hagas mientras salvo a otros, es como enfrentarse a dos delincuentes al mismo tiempo. La próxima vez que lo intentes tendré que detenerte y no quiero hacer eso, por eso tienes que irte—su voz era ya suplicante. No sabía si podría vencer si se enfrentaba a Deadpool, pero no quería tener que hacerlo, podía ver una potencial amistad ahí.

Deadpool se quedó en silencio, inmóvil en su postura aparentemente relajada. Peter estaba algo nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. No habían hablado de ello, pero por los propios comentarios de Deadpool sabía que no era psicológicamente muy estable.

—No mataré a nadie en Nueva York—dijo finalmente.

Peter levantó la cabeza y le miró sorprendido, casi conteniendo el aliento.

—¿En serio?

—Si es tan importante para ti, no mataré a nadie en tu ciudad, pero eso es todo lo que puedo prometer.

Peter suspiró, liberando su cuerpo de toda la tensión. Era un verdadero alivio escuchar eso.

—Les dispararé en las rodillas en lugar de en la cabeza.

Algo es algo.

  
  


  
  


Deadpool realmente se esforzó cuando tuvieron que detener un atraco a un banco dos días después. Los atracadores acabaron más magullados de lo que a Peter le hubiera gustado, pero todos los rehenes estaban a salvo y nadie había muerto. Era evidente cuánto le costaba no dispararles directamente en la cabeza y apuntar a las rodillas en su lugar, pero resistió la tentación (que era grande por culpa de un ladrón bocazas) y, cuando se reunieron en una azotea después de haber dejado a los delincuentes bien atados para la policía, parecía muy orgulloso.

—¿Y viste cómo cayó al suelo? Pero no era capaz de soltar la pistola así que ¡bam, bam!—exclamó, formando pistolas con las manos y simulando disparar.

Como si no lo hubiera vivido en persona, Deadpool le estaba contando cómo habían detenido a los atracadores mientras descansaban en la azotea, sentados hombro con hombro con los pies colgando sobre el vacío. Dejó que siguiera y lo escuchó con una sonrisa tras la máscara. Era bueno que se sintiera orgulloso de no haber matado a nadie.

—¿No crees que merezco un premio por haber sido un buen chico?—preguntó con voz... ¿provocativa? Aunque tan solo sonaba infantil.

Peter podía ver sus labios moviéndose debajo de la máscara como si estuviera haciendo el gesto de besar, aunque no estaba seguro. Podía sentir sus mejillas calientes y un hormigueo en el estómago. Antes de perder el valor, se levantó la máscara solo hasta debajo de la nariz y se inclinó para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Después de todo, tenía que incentivar el buen comportamiento.

Volvió a bajarse la máscara y saltó del edificio antes de que Deadpool reaccionara.

—¡Buenas noches!—se despidió columpiándose ya al siguiente edificio.

Escuchó un grito emocionado, pero no podía distinguir ya si decía algo.

No pudo dormir aquella noche. Había besado a Deadpool (en la mejilla y sobre la máscara, pero un beso era un beso). Se había enfrentado a muchos villanos, pero con ninguno se había puesto tan nervioso. Tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba Deadpool. Era divertido, sarcástico, compartían el mismo sentido del humor (aunque el suyo fuera un poco más oscuro), se reía libremente y no le importaba lo que el mundo pensara de él (al menos no lo suficiente como para dejar de ser tal y como era). Y, lo más importante, aceptaba a Peter por quien era sin cuestionarlo. Cierto que no conocía su verdadera identidad, pero esa no era la parte más importante para él. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que se la mostrara, solo esperaba el momento adecuado.

  
  


  
  


Al día siguiente estaba algo nervioso mientras guardaba su ropa normal en la mochila y la dejaba escondida en un callejón (ya no la dejaba en azoteas porque no sabía si por algún motivo no iba a poder subir a por ella). No sabía cómo iba a ser el encuentro con Deadpool después de ese beso. Racionalmente sabía que no sería algo incómodo porque Deadpool soltaría alguna broma inapropiada como solía hacer para aligerar el ambiente si la cosa se ponía tensa, pero no podía detener las mariposas en el estómago.

Sin embargo, la situación no tuvo tiempo de ponerse incómoda. Apenas hubo salido del callejón escuchó las sirenas de los coches patrulla. Los siguió hasta un almacén y Deadpool ya estaba allí, ruidoso como siempre. El baile empezó y fue como cualquier otro día, como si llevaran años peleando juntos. Y después de ese, otro más y un tercero, algo más fácil este último, porque era una noche movidita en Nueva York.

Terminaron descansando en una azotea cuando ya estaba amaneciendo, el cielo tiñéndose poco a poco de rojo y amarillo. Estaban sentados contra el muro, uno junto al otro, con los brazos sueltos a los lados como si estuvieran paralizados.

—Así que—Deadpool comenzó como si llevaran horas hablando (la cháchara de la que disfrutaban durante las peleas no contaba, nunca decían nada personal ni relevante en esos momentos)—, he pensando que me gustaría que fuera real. Quiero decir, real fue, pero ya sabes, sentirlo de verdad, piel con piel—entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando del beso. Su rostro empezó a sonrojarse y se forzó a mantenerse inmóvil en la misma posición en la que estaba—. Pero, ya sabes, para eso haría falta que me quitara la máscara y si lo hiciera vomitarías, encima mío probablemente, y entonces sería imposible que me besaras. Un círculo vicioso de esos, cómo los odio.

—¿Por qué iba a vomitar?—preguntó confuso.

Deadpool permaneció en silencio por un momento, lo que asustaba más que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir. Sus dedos se contraían y sus manos vacilaban entre el borde de su máscara y su cinturón. Finalmente inspiró hondo y se levantó la máscara por encima de la nariz en un movimiento rápido como si temiera perder el valor para hacerlo. Cuando Peter vio lo que había bajo la máscara, intentó contener cualquier reacción, pero las emociones eran tan intensas que un agudo gemido se escapó entre sus labios. Sus ojos se humedecieron solo pensando en qué (o quién) podría haber causado aquellas quemaduras, hasta dónde se extendían, ¿le dolían?

—Mierda, joder, mierda, ¡joder!—exclamó Deadpool y levantó la mano hasta su máscara para volver a bajarla, pero Peter le agarró por la muñeca y se arrodilló frente a él, o más bien sobre él, sentado a horcajadas sobre uno de sus muslos para evitar que se levantara y huyera.

—No, no, lo siento, lo siento. No es lo que piensas, no quiero vomitar, es... doloroso. Me duele pensar que te haya sucedido esto, estoy... _cabreado_ con quien quiera que lo haya hecho—cabreado era una palabra muy suave para lo que estaba sintiendo, pero le daba miedo pensar demasiado en lo que quería hacerle a aquella o aquellas personas.

—Uuh~ Spidey cabreado, eso me pone—bromeó, tal vez para quitarle tensión al momento.

Peter suspiró, agradecido en el fondo, y algo de tensión dejó su cuerpo junto con sus nervios.

—Creo que estábamos hablando de un beso—sin dudarlo se llevó la mano al borde de la máscara y se la quitó por completo.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Eres un crío!—exclamó Deadpool y la tímida sonrisa de Peter desapareció.

—Ah... ¡Uff!—Peter cayó a un lado cuando Deadpool se levantó de un salto sin importarle que el chico estuviera sentado encima de él.

—¡Oh, _my god_! ¡Santo Dios en trikini! ¿Qué edad tienes?—preguntó casi a gritos, caminando de un lado a otro de la azotea a grandes zancadas con las manos en la cabeza como si intentara arrancarse el pelo a pesar de la máscara que aún cubría la mitad de su rostro.

—Dieciséis...—respondió con apenas un susurro, pero lo suficiente para que Deadpool lo escuchara.

El mercenario se quedó inmóvil por un momento, después se dio la vuelta, caminó directamente hasta borde del edificio y saltó. Un grito irreconocible resonó en la azotea. Antes de que Deadpool hubiera descendido más de tres metros, Peter lo había envuelto en su red solo gracias a sus rápidos reflejos y lo volvió a subir de un tirón.

—No... no...—intentó decir entre jadeos, apenas era capaz de respirar y su cuerpo se sentía como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica. Se sentó junto a Deadpool, una mano sosteniendo la red que lo sujetaba sin atreverse todavía a soltarlo, y respiró hondo varias veces hasta que recuperó el aliento—. No vuelvas a hacer eso. Aunque puedas revivir, no me gusta, no quiero que lo hagas. ¿Entendido?

—Soy un monstruo. Soy un puto monstruo—murmuró Deadpool antes de levantar la voz de nuevo—. ¡Normalmente mato a gente como yo! ¡Y les hago sufrir!

—¡No eres un monstruo, no has hecho nada malo!

—¡He estado fantaseando con un niño!

Ante eso, el leve rubor en las mejillas de Peter se extendió hasta sus orejas y cuello, pero el shock desapareció cuando Deadpool comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

—¡Para!—colocó la mano tras su cabeza para evitar que acabara rompiéndosela—. Escucha, no has hecho nada malo, ¿vale? No sabías que soy menor así que lo que hayas... fantaseado hasta ahora no cuenta. Además, la culpa es mía, debería habértelo dicho cuando empezaste a flirtear, pero me... me gustaba y no pensé que estuviera mal—agachó la cabeza, llevando su mano libre a la nuca en un gesto nervioso—. Pero si para ti es tan importante, tan solo tenemos que esperar. ¿Si ese es el único problema?

Se mordió el labio y aún no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. No estaba seguro de qué estaba preguntando (mentira, sí que lo sabía, pero no quería escuchar la respuesta) ni tampoco sabía qué estaba proponiendo. Sonaba mucho más serio que un beso en la mejilla.

—Créeme, si no fueras menor ya estaría encima de ti como un perro en celo. Mierda, calla, no puedes decirle eso—se dijo a sí mismo.

Peter suspiró aliviado y sonrió.

—Entonces solo hay que esperar.

—¿Realmente quieres esperar para besar a un aguacate como yo? Esto se extiende por todas partes, ¿sabes?—le dijo, gesticulando hacia su cuerpo de arriba abajo con su brazo aún atrapado por la red.

El chico le miró y sonrió. Sabía que tendría que trabajar mucho para que esa inseguridad desapareciera, al menos con respecto a su interés por él, pero tenía mucho tiempo para conseguirlo y merecía la pena el esfuerzo.

—Peter Parker—se presentó extendiendo su mano.

Deadpool le miró sorprendido y resopló.

—Wade Wilson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).
> 
> Estoy en proceso de traducir este fic al inglés. Han iniciado un Bingo sobre personajes Trans y este será uno de los fanfics que publique en inglés, además de otros que iré traduciendo y nuevos también en español. La verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión y os animo a participar, podéis hacerlo en español.


End file.
